


don't lie to me

by CerinityKS



Series: sceo drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Dom Theo Raeken, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Riding Crops, Smut, Sub Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Top Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerinityKS/pseuds/CerinityKS
Summary: scott is denying himself, and theo just wants him to open up and be honest. he's persuasive.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Series: sceo drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995814
Kudos: 22





	don't lie to me

**Author's Note:**

> another drabble, this one for last week’s sceo weekly drabble prompt for 'don't lie to me' NSFW LMAO

“You love this, don’t you?” Theo trailed the end of the crop down Scott’s spine. Scott whined and arched into it even as he shook his head.

“Don’t lie to me,” Theo swatted him, amused. It was always like this, Scott denying himself until Theo broke him down. He kept his hips moving, fucking into Scott slowly. Scott moaned and shook. Almost.

“C’mon, just admit it,” Theo swatted him again, just hard enough to sting, and Scott _whined_.

“You just have to ask, baby,” it came down once more, and then Scott’s resolve finally crumbled.

“ _Please_.”

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](https://rinnielove.tumblr.com/post/630649182948081664/drabble-1-week-2-i-have-an-idea-scott) and [me](https://rinnielove.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr!


End file.
